1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to an antenna arrangement, to a method of making an antenna arrangement, and especially to antenna arrangements operating on microwave, millimeter wave or radio frequency ranges.
2. Description of the Related Art
WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network), Bluetooth and other LPRF (Low Power Radio Frequency) systems are often included in different product concepts of various communications devices. Since small sizes of different products are oftentimes one of the main targets in mobile phone design, implementing a high-quality LPRF antenna in mobile phones has become a major challenge.
A traditional way of designing an LPRF antenna is to use an IFA (Inverted-F Antenna) structure. In IFA, a radiator plane is connected both to the signal and the ground. Although the IFA solution makes it possible to make small-sized antennas and it can be implemented using a PWB (printed circuit board) itself, it can still lead to problems when mobile gadgets are very small and the LPRF antenna area on the PWB is limited. Thus, there often exists a lack of area when designing high-quality IFA LPRF antennas.